


Teachers Also Learn

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as these things always did, with Edward's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers Also Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teachers Also Learn  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G, unless you have a problem with Izumi's bleeding incidents.  
> Characters: Izumi, young Ed and Al.  
> Setting: Early in Ed and Al's training with Izumi. It might work more or less for any FMA incarnation, but as always, I write first!anime.  
> Summary: It started as these things always did, with Edward's mouth.  
> Disclaimer: They sprang from the genius of Hiromu Arakawa. I'm only playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word anger at the FMA Fic Contest community—because amazingly, I seem to be the only person who thought of using Izumi. It would have been better with another fifty words to work with, but 250 was the limit, so here it is.

It started as these things always did, with Edward’s mouth… and a quiet study hour degenerated into one of Teacher’s sudden fits of judo.

“I _said_ I was sorry!” Ed howled, dodging Izumi’s fist. As it sailed past his cheek, he seized her wrist and twisted, trying to throw her just as she would do—but Izumi didn’t budge. Instead, the arm he was gripping shoved like a piston, the flat of her palm smashing into his chest.

“Really, Ed, you’re a little small for that move,” she gloated, standing over him as he lay sprawled on his back.

Even across the room where Izumi had pitched him, crouched and panting, Alphonse sensed the rising fury in Ed. It was like the feeling people described when lightning was about to strike.

“_Who’re you callin’ a microscopic pea_?” Ed exploded…

And an instant later, it was _Izumi_ who landed beside Al.

With an astonished expression, Izumi sat up—and started coughing. The brothers gasped in alarm as red blood spattered her dress.

 

A quarter-hour later, the horrified brothers sat huddled outside the bedroom where Sig tended to Izumi.

“You overdid it, Ed,” Al whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ed gulped, glancing at the closed door with terrified eyes. “Yeah… She’s gonna_ KILL _us for getting blood on her clothes!”

 

But of course, Teacher didn’t _quite_ kill them, after all; and while the future held many more thrashings, it just so happened that she never did mention Ed’s size again.

 


End file.
